tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ibukuro Tōko
Ibukuro Tōko (いぶくろとうこ, Tōko Ibukuro) is a character that appears in Hypnosis Invasion Mew Mew, she's a Mew that works with the Kita Division in Kita, a special ward located in Tokyo Metropolis, Japan. She's infused with the DNA of the European Rabbit. Appearance Ibukuro Ibukuro has short light purple hair and hazel colored eyes paired with light tan skin tone. She is seen wearing a purple dress with black tights and purple slippers. While working at Café Kita she wears the café uniform, which is a dark purple dress with light purple accents under a white apron. For shoes she wears ankle-length boots that are black with light purple accents. Mew Gumdrop As Mew Gumdrop her hair and eyes turns dark purple and her hair goes into two small pigtails, she also gains a pair of grey rabbit ears and tail. Her outfit consists of a dark purple crop top and skirt. For shoes she wears slip-ons. A dark purple choker, dark purple arm garters, and a thigh garter on her left thigh. They are laced with light purple lace on the tops of bottoms of the choker and garters. A Mew pendant hangs from her neck. Her Mew mark, a pair of purple rabbit ears and tail is located on her right hand. Personality ''' Ibukuro is a sweet and king young lady. She's close with Mashumaro so she's like a sister to her and will always be there for her. Ibukuro hates anyone who makes fun of Mashumaro or her orphanage that she grew up in. Despite that she dislikes violence a lot though when she gets angry, don't try to stop her or you'll just get hurt by her fists. Whines a lot when scared but can't help it since she was always getting scared by her siblings at the orphanage a lot by her stupid pranks on her. '''Backstory Ibukuro was born into the same orphanage as Mashumaro Momoiroyama and just like her, she never knew her real parents and only knew the orphanage as her home since she basically grew up in that place. Though it never got her down as everyone at the orphanage is like a family to her, especially Minami the caretaker and Mashumaro her sister-like best friend. Relationships Unknown Parents She doesn't even know her own parents. She was abandoned at an orphanage before she even got to ever see them since she was only a newborn at the time. Minami Toriko She loves the caretaker of the orphanage a lot, since she was the one who raised her since she was a newborn. She even was the one to give her, her name. Minami is like her real mother to her since she cares about her and everyone else in the orphanage a lot. Mashumaro Momoiroyama She loves her older adoptive sister who she's grown up with close in the orphanage since they were both young. The two always stayed close with each other and would always do things together. Development Etymology Ibukuro is the Japanese pronunciation of Gumdrop. Tōko is made up of two kanji. Tō, which means 'sugar' and Ko, which translates to child. Gumdrops are a type of candy. They are brightly colored pectin-based pieces, shaped like a narrow dome, often coated in granulated sugar and having fruit and spice flavors; the latter also known as spice drops. Trivia * The European Rabbit is invasive in Australia and New Zealand but native to southwestern Europe and North Africa. * She has the same Japanese voice actress Burgundy from Pokemon. * Her English voice actress is the same as Burgundy's Dewott from Pokemon. Gallery European Rabbit.jpg|European Rabbit Gumdrops.jpg|Gumdrops Navigations Category:Hypnosis Invasion Mew Mew Category:Hypnosis Invasion Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Hypnosis Invasion Mew Mew Category:Purple Mews Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Weapon Users: Earth Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Princess Mew Category:Incomplete Pages